militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd Battalion, 319th Field Artillery Regiment
The 3rd Battalion, 319th Field Artillery Regiment (3–319th AFAR) is a field artillery battalion that is part of the 319th Field Artillery Regiment and directly supports the 1st Brigade Combat Team, 82nd Airborne Division. Known as the "Gun Devils", 3–319th AFAR has participated in battles from World War I to the current day, and is one of the most highly decorated field artillery units in the United States Army.3rd Battalion, 319th Field Artillery Regiment (Airborne) "Gun Devils" on GlobalSecurity.org History Narrative The 3rd Battalion, 319th Airborne Field Artillery Regiment has its origins in C Battery, 319th Field Artillery. During World War I, the Battalion participated in three major offenses: St. Mihiel, Meuse-Argonne, and Lorraine. In World War II, the battalion participated in campaigns in North Africa, Chuinzi Pass, Italy, and the Battle of the Bulge. C Battery, 319th AFAR deployed to Vietnam in support of the 173rd Airborne Brigade, becoming the first American artillery unit to fire artillery in the Vietnam War. In Operation Just Cause, A Battery, 3–319th AFAR conducted a parachute drop of its howitzers, assisting in defeating the Panamanian Defense Forces. 3–319th AFAR supported the 1st Brigade, 82nd Airborne Division during the Gulf War. A few years later, C Battery, 3–319th deployed to Kosovo. The battalion deployed to Afghanistan in 2005. The battalion has deployed twice to Iraq in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom, once in 2007 and again in 2009 with 1st Brigade Combat Team to Al Asad Airbase. Lineage Constituted 5 August 1917 in the National Army as Battery C, 319th Field Artillery, an element of the 82d Division. Organized 2 September 1917 at Camp Gordon, Georgia. Demobilized 18 May 1919 at Camp Dix, New Jersey. Reconstituted 24 June 1921 in the Organized Reserves as Battery C, 319th Field Artillery, an element of the 82d Division (later redesignated as the 82d Airborne Division). Organized in January 1922 at Decatur, Georgia. Reorganized and redesignated 13 February 1942 as Battery C, 319th Field Artillery Battalion. Ordered into active military service 25 March 1942 and reorganized at Camp Claiborne, Louisiana. Reorganized and redesignated 15 August 1942 as Battery C, 319th Glider Field Artillery Battalion. Reorganized and redesignated 15 December 1947 as Battery C, 319th Field Artillery Battalion. (Organized Reserves redesignated 25 March 1948 as the Organized Reserve Corps.) Withdrawn 15 November 1948 from the Organized Reserve Corps and allotted to the Regular Army. Reorganized and redesignated 15 December 1948 as Battery C, 319th Airborne Field Artillery Battalion. Reorganized and redesignated 1 September 1957 as Battery C, 319th Field Artillery, an element of the 82d Airborne Division. Relieved 24 June 1960 from assignment to the 82d Airborne Division and assigned to the 25th Infantry Division. Relieved 1 July 1961 from assignment to the 25th Infantry Division. Reorganized and redesignated 25 June 1963 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 3d Battalion, 319th Artillery, and assigned to the 173d Airborne Brigade (organic elements constituted 26 March 1963 and activated 25 June 1963). Redesignated 1 September 1971 as the 3d Battalion, 319th Field Artillery. Relieved 14 January 1972 from assignment to the 173d Airborne Brigade and assigned to the 101st Airborne Division. Relieved 2 October 1986 from assignment to the 101st Airborne Division and assigned to the 82d Airborne Division. Campaign Participation Credits All campaign credits are earned credits ;World War I *St. Mihiel *Meuse Argonne *Lorraine 1918 ;World War II *Sicily *Naples Foggia *Normandy with arrowhead) *Rhineland (with arrowhead) *Ardennes Alsace *Central Europe ;Vietnam *Defense *Counteroffensive *Counteroffensive, Phase II *Counteroffensive, Phase III *Tet Counteroffensive *Counteroffensive, Phase IV *Counteroffensive, Phase V *Counteroffensive Phase VI *Tet 69/Counteroffensive *Summer Fall 1969 *Winter Spring 1970 *Sanctuary Counteroffensive *Counteroffensive, Phase VII *Consolidation I ;Armed Forces Expeditions *Panama (with arrowhead) ;Southwest Asia *Defense of Saudi Arabia *Liberation and Defense of Kuwait *Cease-Fire Decorations *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered CHIUNZI PASS *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered STE. MERE EGLISE *Presidential Unit Citation (Army), Streamer embroidered DAK TO *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 1967 *Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army), Streamer embroidered SOUTHWEST ASIA *Army Superior Unit Award, Streamer embroidered 1983 *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered STE. MERE EGLISE *French Croix de Guerre with Palm, World War II, Streamer embroidered COTENTIN *French Croix de Guerre, World War II, Fourragere *Military Order of William (Degree of the Knight of the Fourth Class) Streamer embroidered NIJMEGEN 1944 *Netherlands Orange Lanyard *Belgian Fourragere 1940 *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action at St. Vith *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in the Ardennes *Cited in the Order of the Day of the Belgian Army for action in Belgium and Germany *Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1965 1970 *Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class, Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1970 1971 Battery B additionally entitled to Presidential Unit Citation (Navy), Streamer embroidered VIETNAM 1966 Battery C additionally entitled to Valorous Unit Award, Streamer embroidered TUY HOA References }} External links *Official Facebook Page 319 3